


Feels kinda good

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader needs cuddles and Severus can’t say no to her, when she asks nicely.





	Feels kinda good

With each step you are closer and closer to your little paradise. Your chamber are getting nearer with every step you take and all you can think of is a cup of hot cocoa, a blanket and your favorite book.

And maybe, just maybe, some cuddles from your boyfriend, if he’ll be there. During supper you told him it would be very nice if he did come by yet, just like you, he was busy.

You’ve had a student after classes, asking you to explain particularly difficult topic and how could you say no? You are glad that students are coming to you for help, that they trust you and you always happily stay as long as it’s needed. Additional tiredness is something that you can surely put up with if it means that will they finally understand the class.

You try to suppress a yawn but you fail miserably as you enter your chambers, closing the door behind you. You lean your back against it, shutting your eyes for a moment.

“Tea or something stronger?” a deep voice rings from your small kitchen and you smile to yourself.

“Cocoa, if you may,” you call and push yourself from the door, heading to meet the voice’s owner.

Severus moves around your kitchen as he prepares your drink, waving his wand expertly. He knows his way around your place – he’s quite a frequent guest here, after you deemed his room too shadowy for your liking. He did light more candles but still, you preferred spending time with him in the coziness of your own space.

“I’m starting to think that I’m a bad teacher,” you muse, sitting in a chair by the table, watching him.

“Why is that, Y/N?”

“If that many children come to me after classes, maybe I can’t explain things clearly enough?”

“Some of them just need more time to learn, that’s all,” Severus says, turning around and placing the cup in front of you. You flash him a grateful smile as you blow off the steam and take a careful sip of the cocoa. “And they wouldn’t be coming to you if you did explain badly.”

“You have a point here, love,” you admit and Severus smiles tightly, holding a cup of tea in his hands. He seems awkward and you feel an urge to make him feel better.

You know about his past, everybody in Hogwarts does. Yet, even before you realized you had feelings for him, you didn’t mind. There was no point in shaming him from previous mistakes when he was trying to make amends.

You were aware that he still had issues with dealing with his emotions and not even once had you force him to do anything against his will. When he confessed his feelings for you were something more than just a sympathy, you assured him that you would take everything slowly, one step at a time.  

Thus far, you exchanged chaste, slow kisses, spending more on talking and getting to know each other rather than on physical interactions although you had to admit that you longed for a bit more intimacy.

You smirk, reaching out to stroke his palm.

“I have a request.”

“Yes?” he quirks up a brow, already guessing that you’re up for some kind of mischief. That was what drew him to you in the first place – you had a playful manner, bringing it together with seriousness and maturity in a perfect combination, joking just enough for everyone to adore you and still take you seriously.

“I will get a big fluffy blanket and we’ll cuddle on the sofa, reading our books. I saw you brought yours.”

“Y/N, I don’t think-“

“It’s a great idea, Severus. I don’t want to pressure you, please believe me. I just need… I really need it tonight,” you say quietly, your eyes pleading with him and Severus heaves out a sigh as he nods his head. It’s very hard for him to refuse you.

You grin and clap your hands as you jump up from the chair, stepping to your bedroom to grab a blanket from a drawer. When you go back to the kitchen, Severus is already standing, his hands folded behind his back, looking quite unsure.

You stretch out your hand to him and he takes it, letting you lead him to the couch. He gives you a slightly confused look as you pat one side of the furniture.

“Sit down and get into comfy position,” you suggest and Severus obliges, although he still appears to be unconvinced about this whole thing.

Holding the blanket firmly against your chest, you take off your boots and cardigan, approaching the coach and make a seat next to Severus. You straighten your legs out as you lean against his side, nuzzling a little.

Severus stiffens, frowning as he watches you ministrations. You lift his arm and wrap it around your midsection, then unfold the blanket and drape it carefully over the two of you.

“All done!” you announce happily as you tilt your head to glance at him, your eyes sparkling with joy. He gives you a small warm smile and adjust his position slightly.

“I must admit, it doesn’t feel that badly. Better than I expected.”

“See? I knew it was a good idea.”

“It was, indeed,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of your head and you scrunch your nose adorably.

“Want me to hand you your book?” he asks and you nod your head, caressing his hand under the blanket.

“Yes, please,” you say and in next second your book is handed to you and you open it on the bookmark. Severus leans in a little and kisses your temple.

“Y/N, can I have a request, too?”

“Of course, darling,” you shift to be able to look at him. He seems to be timid and you wait patiently for him to speak up.

“And it is alright for you to say no, I just thought that, perhaps, I could stay for the night?”

“Sure thing. For cuddles?”

“Y-yes.”

“I don’t mind at all, Severus,” you say lovingly as you tilt your head some more to peck his lips briefly and he flashes you a happy smile before you go back to your book, him finally opening his.

You can’t help but feel happiness bubbling within you as you sense him relax against you and even snuggle you closer to him.

You’ll get there, surely. One step at a time.  


End file.
